fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexan
Summary Alexan is an OC created by Luxardel on March 26th, 2018. Part of the Xros Revolution multiverse. A long time ago, a mysterious yet mystical glove was found near the Kingdom of Benari. lying inside of said glove was a child no more than 3 years of age. That child is now a pre-teen and goes by the name Alexan. He did not learn about this until he later found the glove he was in locked away in a nearby cave. King Mason called him to his court and explained his history to him. Though the news was shocking, it took little to no time for him to recover. With a new purpose to discover more about his past, Alexan sets out with his friends to protect Benari from Hisserah and unravel the secrets of Polemos, the animate glove Alexan inherited. Appearance Alexan is a fair 12-year-old boy with big blue determined eyes. He has blonde pointy hair with subtle red accents. At 5' 5", he is fairly muscular due to knight training with the Benarian Royal Guards and Gauge the Guillotine. He has various outfits for casual wear and a standard set of red armor from Benari. Personality Alexan may tend to get in trouble a lot. He is a very adventurous kid and also very energetic. He still holds the innocence that a little kid would have but also harbors the chivalrous spirit a knight must have. Even so, he isn't the brightest person. At the beginning of his journey, he isn't that knowledgeable of the types of weapons enemies may use. Most of the time, he will rely on Alvyon to come up with the strategies and work with Daliahna on the frontal assault. When it comes down to his friends and those close to him, he will be more focused and determined to protect them with all his might. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Alexan Origin: '''Polyarma '''Gender: Male Age: 12 years old Classification: Human (???) Date of Birth: ''' * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 105 lbs Height: 5' 5" Likes: Adventure, Daliahna, a good fight Dislikes: Bullying, Deception Eye color: Sky Blue Hair Color: Blonde with subtle red accents Hobbies: Values: Friendship, Chivalry Marital Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Benarian Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Replication (Type 3; can create an exact copy of a weapon and all of its abilities if touched by Polemos), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Physiology, Transmutation, Aura, Elemental Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Continent Level '(Destroyed an alien fortress as sturdy as a continent with their copied weapons.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Avoided an opponent's sight after raising his speed with a potion.) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(Managed to throw a giant alien ship several miles after copying their weaponized arms.) 'Striking Strength: Continent Class '(Destroyed multiple alien ships with their copied weapons.) 'Durability: Continent Level '(Defended against alien attacks after creating a gauntlet strong enough.) 'Stamina: Peak Human Range: Continent Level Standard Equipment: Polemos '''(Copies weapons, creates weapon counterparts, and boosts physical ability to use weapon based on the 3 jewels on the back), Status Potions (Boosts stats or heals basic inflicted status effects.) '''Intelligence: Moderate Weaknesses: '''Very vulnerable if Polemos is removed from him, gauntlets only cover the arm the glove is on, Alexan must know how to use the weapon for it to be useful to him, weapons outside his tier may be too strong for him to wield. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tag! You're Mine! - 'Alexan touches the opponent's weapon and creates an exact copy of it. He can only do this if he touches it with Polemos equipped and he is attacking. * '''I'm Untouchable! - '''Alexan touches the opponent's weapon and transforms Polemos into a special gauntlet built to counter the weapon. Only works if the weapon is touched by Polemos and he is on the defensive. * '''High Five! - '''The copy info of 5 weapons can be stored in the memory of Polemos for 10 minutes. Alexan can either switch between them, create a gauntlet counterpart, or rearrange an opponent's weapon's characteristics but only while they are stored. After that time, the weapon memory will disappear and must be copied again to use it once more. * '''We're Inseparable! - '''Passive Skill. Polemos's abilities can only be used by Alexan, as it was formed and created to tailor Alexan's biology and soul. * '''Trolled Ya! -' Alexan can "Disable" a certain aspect of the opponent's weapon (mass, precision, mobility, composition, or range.) This ability only works if he has copied the weapon. * '''I'm a True Artist! - '''Alexan uses a Techarte that combines Weapon, Wielder, and Will to double one of the 5 weapon characteristics (mass, precision, mobility, composition, or range.) Effects can vary depending on the chosen Arte. * '''I don't need a weapon! - '''Alexan gains tremendous physical strength by weaponizing the wills of those he has conducted the bond of friendship with. All stats are increased by 2 x the number of friends bonded with. '''Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:The Revert Series Category:Xros Revolution Category:Luxardel's Pages